What?
by ilvgonzaga
Summary: Idea from Soccerdog12's oneshot. Bella and the Cullens find out everyones movie secrets. More chapters to come.


**I would like to thank Soccerdog12 for letting me use this idea if its not ok with u anymore soccerdog12 I can take this off. Just pm me.**

Disclaimer:

Me. Own. Nada. But Soccerdog12 owns the plot!!

Edward and I had been enjoying our afternoon together talking and kissing. Now, we were sitting peacefully together on his couch in his room basking in each other's love for one another.

Suddenly, Edwards's door burst in half and Emmett was holding the door knob.

"Ooops." Emmett was said, in the next second Emmett was on the floor holding his package **(A/N Hehehe Sorry I couldn't resist.)** screaming' owwwww' and quite frankly he sounded like a dog.

Sitting next to me was my over-protective vampire boyfriend and he was smirking? Hmmm.

"Bella...BELLA! Tell Edward not to do that! And can we please watch Sharkboy and Lavagirl??" He yelled which only dogs could hear.

"Owwww! Okay, okay, Edward that wasn't nice. Say sorry."

"Sorry."

"Now Emmett we well watch your movie if you promise to not yell like that again and since I have always have had a thing for Sharkboy."

"Deal!" Emmett then ran full vampire speed downstairs so he could put in the movie.

"Well, let's go," said Edward. It almost seemed like he was resigning himself to the torture of Emmett and cheesy Disney movies. "We wouldn't want to be _late_.

When we got downstairs, everyone was already in the living room. All the seats had already been taken, so Edward and I had to sit together on the floor in front of the loveseat.

After the movie...

"So," said Alice, "What did everyone think?"

There were general murmurs and grumbles of how Emmett was never to pick the movie ever again, especially if it was a cheesy musical...Such as HAIRSPRAY. I actually didn't think it was terrible, but it was a little childish. I felt the need to defend Emmett and his movie.

"I thought it was...okay. It could have been worse. But, I think I've seen the actor that plays Sharkboy before. He sorta looked a little familiar..." I left the thought trailing, hoping someone else would notice this and shed some light on where I had seen him before. Luckily, Alice came to my rescue.

"Yeah...he did look familiar, but I can't think of where I've seen him. I think we might have another movie with him in it upstairs. I'll go check!" With that, Alice ran upstairs to begin the search for the case of the familiar mystery actor!

Five Minutes Later...

Suddenly, there was a pixie whirlwind and in rush Alice. She must have been successful for she had a DVD case in her hand. I must admit, at this point, I am a little excited about watching this movie. I really want to figure out where I've seen this guy...

Alice popped the movie in an up came the movie screen.

"Cheaper by the Dozen 2? I can't believe we have this," said Jasper with a sigh. I guess Jasper didn't enjoy the first one, though I didn't think it was that bad. His tone suggested he'd rather be doing something else rather than be watching this. However, we all knew Alice would make him sit and watch every minute of this...even the credits at the end that no normal person _really _watches unless there are outtakes or something like at the end of Toy Story.

"Of course we have it!" exclaimed Alice indignantly. Sometimes I think she gets too worked up over little things. "Steve Martin is hilarious! Did you not like the original one?" She then proceeded to stick out her bottom lip, bat her eye lashes, and basically the saddest pout the world has ever seen. Jasper didn't stand a chance.

"Of course I liked the first one!" Jasper let out.

"Okay, well if you two are done with your little 'lovers' quarrel', can we _please _start the move already? The sooner we get this over with, the better," Rosalie said like her usual pigheadedness. Trust Rosalie to ruin a nice family movie night.

Afterwards…

"Hey, did that one guy seem familiar to anyone?" Emmett asks.

"Emmett, you have to be more specific. There was more than one male character." Good old Esme. She is always so patient, even when Emmett says the weirdest things. Though, I have to hand it to him. This question actually sort of made sense.

"You know," said Emmett, "the guy with the dark spiky hair."

"I think he means Eliot Murtaugh. You know the really hot one?"

We all sat and pondered this for a little while before Carlisle speaks up.

"Wasn't he in the other movie?"

I mentally smack myself in the head. "Of course! He's the Sharkboy person!"

As I say this, Edward gets a funny look on his face. "Yeah, but I feel like I've seen him in a place other than a movie…"

Then Emmett makes a random comment. "Gross! What's that _smell_?

I didn't smell anything. Man, it suck being a lame old human. You miss out on all the nasty smells. When everyone else is participating in something, even if it _is _identifying disgusting odors, you start to feel a little out of the loop.

Suddenly, Jasper gets a knowing look on his face and jumps up from his seat next to Alice. Edward must have heard what Jasper thought because he jumps up and a scowl is slapped on his face.

Soon, I hear the front door open. Oh, no! It's coming into the house! It's going to eat us! It's …

…Just Jake. What's he doing here? I thought that was against the treaty or something to come here.

"Um…hey guys," says Jake, like it is totally normal for a werewolf to come onto vampire territory of his own free will jus to say 'hey'. He's my friend and all, but really, he needs to get some sense.

While I was thinking so hard about how stupid Jake was, Alice must have gotten up from her seat. I only say this because when I look up, she's standing next to Jake.

"Hey, you sorta look like…Oh. My. CARLISLE! You're him! You're SHARKBOY!!"

Wow. Alice really _has _gone insane. Does someone have a number to a good mental institution?

Oh, no. What's wrong? Why is Emmett whimpering?

"But…but…I WANTED TO BE SHARKBOY!!"

"EMMETT SHUT UP!" Rosalie yells and smacks Emmett on the head

What? When did that happen? Besides, Sharkboy is a little Disney character who just happens to look…just…like…Oh. My. CARLISLE.

My eyes open as wide as they've ever opened. I just realized who Sharkboy looks like, which is really stupid of me, considering the answer's literally right in front of me.

"Jake, is there something you would like to share with the class regarding cheesy Disney films that didn't make much money?" Blunt and to the point. I like it.

"Um…" Jake shifts nervously from one foot to the other. It almost seems like he's embarrassed. "It was a summer job?" He states like a question. Like _we're_ the ones with all the answers. Seriously. What is wrong with him?

The next thing I knew Edward was glaring at me. "What? I dint know it was Jake. Otherwise, I wouldn't have said he was hot."

Alice glares at Jake. "You have the nerve to call two movies a _summer job_?" She then crossed her arms over her chest. In fact, if she hadn't been so tiny, she would have been downright terrifying.

A sudden thought enters my mind. Why did I not think of this? "Hey Jake, you have some nerve! I came to visit you all those summers and you never told me _once_?!" I was fuming now. How could I not know that one of my best friends was in a movie, let alone _two? _

"Um..." Oh great. He's started scratching his head. Does somebody have fleas?

"Here. I came by to drop this movie off. Enjoy!" He throws a DVD case on the floor and then proceeds to turn around and run out the door as fast as human possible.

Jasper walks over to where the DVD was dropped and picks it up. He examines it closely, turning it over and over in his hands.

"Well," says Rosalie, who has been standing in the back of the room, glaring holes in the back of everyone's heads because they we paying more attention to some _Pup _than her. "What movie is it?"

Everyone turns around and stares blankly at her. Well, it's good to know I wasn't the only one that forgot her presence. Let the wrath of Rose be share amongst us evenly.

Then everyone processes what she said and we all turn expectantly to Jasper. Poor guy. He must be going emotionally crazy. Rosalie's anger, Jake's nervousness, Emmett's confusion, and everyone else's curiosity. At least...never mind.

"It's one of the Harry Potter movies. The Goblet of Fire?" Did Edward just flush? Is that even possible? Well I was up for watching the movie cuz Cedric is a total babe.

So, we all sat down, ready to watch the movie that Jake so randomly brought over. Well, almost everybody sat down. I went to the kitchen to get some popcorn.

Anyway, after we were all situated, and I had my popcorn, Carlisle pushed play and we all watched 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.

I was in tears after Cedric died "Bells are you okay?" Emmett asks looking a little scared?

"Ho-how c-co-could s-ss-someone ki-ll some-one a-as ho-hot-t as C-cedric?"

"Bella. Honey. Cedric isn't dead. I'm sitting right here."

"W-wh-what?"

"Edward, dear," mentions Esme, "is there something you wish to tell the family?"

"Yeah," says Emmett. "You have some nerve. You didn't even get me Fleur Delacour's autograph."

Everyone give Emmett a brief questioning glance but then promptly turn our heads back to Edward.

"Erm..."Edward glances around nervously, searching desperately for a way out. I didn't have to be able to read minds to know that.

The next thing I know he Says "Esme is there something you want to tell us?"


End file.
